Before the Storm
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: He was the Gryffindor that didn't belong. She was the spontaneous and outgoing Ravenclaw. Sparks flew. Rated T. Prequel to After the Storm. NevLuna.


**~*~Before the Storm~*~  
>by Hatter of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>September 1, 1992.<p>

Luna Lucienne Lovegood was eleven years old at the time. She walked along the whole of King's Cross station, her trolley in front of her, carrying her school trunks, a pets' cage perched precariously on top. She had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had bought a wand (hawthorn, 11 and 3 quarter inches, with a unicorn hair as a core) which she had tucked behind her ear. She thus received several quizzical glances from others going to the train.

Luna could feel the smoke billowing from the train on her face as she walked. She seemed very calm about going, unlike other first years. A copy of the _Quibbler _tucked under her arm, she approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"All you have to do," her father said, speaking for the first time (it seemed that he was in awe over the train station, though of course he had been there before, as he had attended Hogwarts), "is walk straight into the barrier and you'll get to the other side. If you're feeling nervous, you can go at a run."

Luna smiled at her father as she looked at the barrier, checking to make sure no Muggles were watching. With her dirigible plum earrings bouncing by her ears, tucking her butterbeer cork necklace dangling around her neck underneath her shirt, she looked at the barrier up and down, then started to move towards it. She could feel herself falling through the brick as she approached, then found herself facing a scarlet steam engine. Seconds later, her father fell through, brushing dust off himself.

"Ah," he said. "Wasn't too difficult..."

Luna looked around at the scene. Several children, many with cats and owls, were meeting friends and saying good-bye to their parents once again. She saw twin girls with olive skin saying good-bye to their mother and felt a pang of melancholy in her stomach. All her life, she had been waiting for the day she could turn to her mother and kiss her cheek as she boarded the train.

Lucienne Lovegood was dead.

Lucienne, called 'Lucy' by her husband and Luna's father, Xenophilius, had been a daring witch. She had loved to experiment with magic. Often, she would do experimental spells in front of her daughter because of the way her silvery grey eyes light up. The little girl had laughed, too, when each spell had been cast, and watched sparks of all different colours emit from her mother's wand.

Then there was the accident.

Xenophilius hadn't talked much about it with Luna, even though he knew she had many questions. Lucy's death was like a fresh wound to him. It had been two years, and he still hadn't explained anything to his daughter. Luna, confused and horrified by the situation, had taken on her mother's name as her second, middle name, as she didn't have one before. She had, in the days after the incident, gone into her mother's dresser and taken things from it. Among them were things like her mirror, an album (filled with pictures of Lucienne when she was young and the Lovegoods' wedding photos), even her mother's two favourite pairs of earrings: There was a pair that were owls dangling from the wearers' ears, with eyes that looked over the room they were in, and a pair that resembled two small dirigible plums, which, in a way, resembled radishes. Luna had even taken her mother's photograph of the two of them, the one that her mother had never let Luna touch, for fear of breaking the frame.

But life went on. When Luna got her Hogwarts letter, the first thing she did was put it behind the picture of her mother and herself in her bedroom carefully. It was her way of showing her that she was growing up and expressing her excitement at going to the school.

"Here," her father said, reaching into the pockets of his robes and snapping her back to reality. "There's some Galleons in there, though I don't suppose I know what you'll need it for..." He looked uncomfortably at Luna's carpet bag that contained her school books. "Lucky your mum put that charm on it," he said, studying the intricate design on the small bag. "Lockhart's books never would have fit otherwise."

That year at Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart's complete works had been assigned as required reading. As it turned out, Lockhart himself would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. As rumor had it, the professor from the year before had died.

"Got everything?"

Luna nodded. "I checked before we left," she said.

Xenophilius wrapped his daughter up in a tight embrace. "Your mother would have been so proud," he said quietly, petting her hair and looking down at her. "Remember, the house doesn't matter. All that matters is that you do well in your studies. Agreed?"

Luna nodded again. At this point, several students were staring at her. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes: Her long, silvery blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, revealing the dirigible plum earrings. Her wand was still tucked behind her ear, and she still had a copy of the _Quibbler_ under her arm. Another interesting possession of Luna's were her trainers. Red, pink, white, and purple, they contrasted greatly with the dark clothing she was wearing.

"Be good."

He helped her get her belongings on the train into a compartment and she sat down, looking out the windows and placing the pet carrier on the seat beside her. Suddenly, a young boy, looking about her age or perhaps a bit older, walked in, seeming flustered. "Er, hi," he said when he saw her.

Luna lowered the _Quibbler_ she had been reading (upside down). "Hello," she said cheerfully.

"You haven't perhaps seen a toad, have you?" he asked nervously. "I've lost mine again."

"No, I'm sorry," she said, smiling. "You're welcome to sit here, though, if you'd like. My name's Luna."

He frowned. "Oh. Well...thanks anyway." He started to leave, then, as a nice gesture, added, "Luna."

She smiled politely after him, then went back to the Quibbler. He seemed nice. She hoped that he found his pet; she knew what it would be like if she had lost her new cat, Brigit. Her father had bought her the tabby for commencing her education at Hogwarts. The kitten was fairly young; she hoped her friends would take well to the animal.

At that moment, a girl with flaming red hair was before her. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"No," Luna said, smiling brightly and looking in Brigit's cage. The little kitten purred to see her owner.

The girl sat down as Luna fiddled with the latch on the cat carrier. The unidentified girl stared. Luna looked up. "Do you mind?" she asked. "She's been in here for two hours already."

"Not at all," she said as the train took off.

Soon, the little kitten was purring contentedly in Luna's lap while the train seemingly danced through the countryside. "I'm Ginny, by the way," the other girl said. "Ginny Weasley."

"Luna," Luna answered. "Luna Lovegood." She picked up the Quibbler and read as Ginny stared on.

"Your magazine's upside down."

"I know."

Ginny didn't say anything more for the better part of the train ride. Luna liked it that way; it left her alone with her thoughts. She had wished the other boy had come and sat with them. He seemed to be a bit nervous. Maybe he was a first year, too. Luna hoped they were in the same house.

When they arrived, everyone had changed into their Hogwarts robes. Luna put Brigit back in her carrier and looked at the castle for the first time. It was odd, seeing it tower over the students. This was the place she was to call 'home' until Christmas. The first years assembled in one spot where a huge man towered above them. Each new student looked more nervous than the last. Luna, however, was excited to start her education. Both of her parents had said that Hogwarts had been the best seven years of their lives.

After all the first year students had assembled, the giant man escorted them into boats and took them to the castle. Luna was looking at the scene wonderingly. Her eyes simply could not take in all that she wanted. It was too vast a scene.

Once they arrived at the castle, Luna walked towards Ginny, the solitary friendly face that she saw. She smiled sheepishly at Luna as they, along with the other new students, made their way into the castle. A woman approached them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced in a shockingly loud voice. Her face was worn, her dark black hair tied in a bun. She looked a bit cross behind her square spectacles. "In just a few moments, I will take you through these doors into the Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here, your house becomes your family, and your family shall be awarded with points. Good deeds will help you gain points; silly rule breaking will make you lose points. Now, follow me..."

She led them into the Great Hall, where four tables were lined with students of all ages. They watched the new arrivals cheerfully, trying to pick out which ones would suit their house the best. Luna followed the crowd up to a stool with an old, weathered hat sitting on it. Much to Luna's surprise, the hat opened its mouth and recited a song for the students:

_What you see before you  
>May not be what you like<br>But listen here and I'll try  
>To sing a song of might<em>

_A story of four old friends  
>With magic as their sole tool<br>They worked long just for you  
>To make this fine old school<em>

_Godric Gryffindor was brave  
>And he made it very clear<br>The daring and the fearless  
>Would best be suited here<em>

_Then we have Helga Hufflepuff  
>Who was a witch so loyal<br>To meet her standards one must be  
>Just and unafraid of toil<em>

_And then Rowena Ravenclaw  
>With the sharpest witch's mind<br>To have wit and to have knowledge  
>Made you one of Rowena's kind<em>

_Then there was cunning Salazar  
>The sneakiest named Slytherin<br>Those with an ambitious mind  
>Should be one of this man's kin<em>

_And there you are, the four houses  
>That you know through this song<br>So try me on and you might find  
>The one where you belong<em>

The students at the house tables clapped. "When I call your name," the woman said, drawing attention to herself again as she unrolled a very long piece of parchment, "you will step forward and I will place the hat on your head. Anderson, Cecilia." Luna had been evaluating the song and tried to decide where she best fit in. None really seemed to fit her description. She didn't feel brave; at least, not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. She wasn't a bright person (at least, she didn't think she was), so there was no way she would be sorted in Ravenclaw. Slytherin...she didn't even want to consider that house. Maybe she was left to be in Hufflepuff.

While she waited for her name to be called, she looked out the window...and saw a flying blue car. She blinked curiously at it, wondering where it came from, when...

"Lovegood, Luna."

Suddenly brought back to reality, she stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head, falling over her eyes. She stared at the dark inside.

_Ah, I see,_ a voice said in her head. The Sorting Hat.

_Where do I belong? _she said back.

_That's a rather difficult question, my dear. But yes, it's all right here, right here in your head...you have a quick mind, I see, a very quick mind indeed...you like to help others, don't you, no matter the cost...brave at heart, too..._

_Slytherin?_

_No, not Slytherin, unless...you want to be there...no, that is not the house for you, I'm afraid. Ah, yes. I know. Better be..._

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we have the long awaited sequel (or, rather, <em>prequel<em>) to my oneshot, _After the Storm_. This was sort of an introductory chapter, it will get better later on. Yes, I wrote the failtastic song for the Sorting Hat, don't judge, I did my best. Anyway. Reviews are much appreciated. Also, on my profile is the link to a manip I made (and my Tumblr) that is supposed to be a "cover" for this story. It took about 2 hours to do, so check it out?**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
